


Me Too, Mr. President

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Arthur narrows his eyes, and he wonders how he ever fell in love with such a boorish person. More than that, he wonders why he even wants toconfesshis love to a boorish person like Alfred."





	Me Too, Mr. President

"So, _Mr. President_." His voice is dripping with sarcasm—that playful kind that is trademark to him. "Are you going to tell me why you called me in here?"

Arthur keeps his arms folded as he stares at the blackboard, afraid to turn around. When he told Alfred to meet him in one of the empty classrooms, he was careful to make it seem like official school business. For all Alfred knows, he's planning to get him suspended for one reason or another—whatever mischief he's been up to lately. The truth, of course, is much more complicated than that.

After chewing on his lip and taking a deep breath, Arthur turns around, his chin held high. Alfred is sitting at one of the desks, his hands folded in his lap and a wide grin on his face. Arthur manages to will away the blush creeping onto his cheeks at how very charming Alfred looks like that, and he keeps a dignified composure as he makes his way over to where Alfred is seated. When he's close enough to Alfred, however, his limbs start to feel like gelatin and his heart is pounding. He hates how much of an effect Alfred has on him.

Not willing to show his weakness—not yet—Arthur sits on top of the desk Alfred is seated at and pulls a nearby chair over to rest his feet on. Despite his attempts to stare him down, Alfred just smiles up at him, as blithe as ever.

"You've made quite a name for yourself at this school, Mr. Jones," Arthur says, keeping things formal in case he decides he can't go through with it. "And not a very good one."

Alfred shrugs, shifting his legs and tapping his feet against the floor. "What can I say? Notoriety is still fame."

Arthur narrows his eyes, and he wonders how he ever fell in love with such a boorish person. More than that, he wonders why he even wants to _confess_ his love to a boorish person like Alfred. At best he'll be laughed at by just Alfred. At worst the entire school will know and he'll never be able to show his face there again without constant ridicule.

But he does want to confess his love, and be able to touch that face and feel the warmth of Alfred in his arms and know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone for reasons that aren't entirely superficial. The chances of his feelings being reciprocated are nonexistent, but his dreams and reality disagree completely.

"Yes, well," Arthur says, looking away. "You could stand to tone it down. You _do_ remember what happened to Gilbert Beilschmidt, don't you?"

"Yeah, he was expelled. I'm not planning to blow anything up, though, so it's not a problem! Is that really all you called me in here for?"

Despite his promise to himself to avoid it, Arthur blushes up to his ears. This is it, now or never. He can dismiss Alfred with the excuse that he really was just trying to warn him of the potential consequences of his actions, or he can confess his feelings like he planned. He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then turns to look at Alfred.

It's a mistake to do so, because looking at Alfred, his words die in his throat. Alfred has a curious expression on his face, and for a moment Arthur loves him so painfully that he wants to throw himself on Alfred and kiss him senseless. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a choked squeak. Alfred laughs.

"What the hell was that? Has the great and tyrannical president really been reduced to—"

Arthur silences him by grabbing a hold of his tie and pulling him forward. The look on Alfred's face questions his actions, but he still has no words. He could say "I love you", but that might be too much. He could say "I want you", but that wouldn't be enough.

"Shut up," he says at last, leaning forward to close the distance between them and cover Alfred's lips in a kiss.

Alfred stiffens instantly, and a twinge of fear rushes through Arthur. He'll be pushed away, and Alfred will be disgusted and leave. Tomorrow he'll face the derision of the rest of the student body. Feeling ashamed and hurt, Arthur starts to pull away. That's when Alfred moves, kissing him back.

For a moment, Arthur can't believe what's happening. Alfred is kissing him. Alfred isn't laughing or acting disgusted or shouting to the world that Arthur Kirkland, feared class president, is gay and coming onto the resident class clown. Alfred is really kissing him. His hand tightens its hold on Alfred's tie and pulls him closer as Arthur deepens the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Arthur stares into Alfred's eyes, hoping he won't find scorn there. Instead, there's the ever present amusement, but there's something else there, too. Something that Arthur can commiserate with.

"Me too, Mr. President," Alfred says with a laugh.


End file.
